


Roses Can't Always Be Red

by zemmerson



Series: Roses cant always be red but they cant always be black, either [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is only mentioned, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Lydia and Stiles are my brotp, Mpreg, Multi, OOC Lydia, Stiles-centric, just pretty angsty, sad but happy stiles? Its hard to explain, you should just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemmerson/pseuds/zemmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is single and pregnant. Honestly, his life could be made into a television show. Luckily Lydia is always there to help him sort through this sucky thing called life and those sucky times when it punches you in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Can't Always Be Red

   Stiles stared at the white strips in shock, the pink plus sign staring back at him as if taunting him with his future that should be impossible. Well not impossible, just so rare it might as well be. Some men had gotten pregnant in the past, of course, but recorded cases only spring up every few decades or so. He never thought that he would be one of the select few to be able to get pregnant. It just wasn’t possible. Not to him anyway.

   “Stiles is everything okay in there? You’ve been in there for a while.” It was Lydia. He had almost forgotten she had come over for morale support when she found out that he suspected that he was pregnant. “Is it positive?” She asked softly. She still hadn’t come in yet, but Stiles knew that if he didn’t reply soon she would be busting down the door.

   “Ya. Ya, it is.” Stiles whispered. His face screwed up in an effort not to cry as reality finally started to sink in.

   “Oh sweetie.” The door flew open and she ran in, hugging him slightly too tight. He didn’t mind though, he needed it.

   “I don’t know what I’m gonna do Lydia. What should I do?”

   “That’s not for me to decide sweetheart. It’s your baby, you get to make this decision. Just make sure you think about all your options.”

   “I know, I just… should I tell him?” How was he going to tell anyone, much less the father? Or Scott? Or his dad? Oh god, his dad… how would he tell him that he was going to be a grandfather?

   “It’s your decision, but I would if I were you. He would want to know, you know that.”

   “But he left Lydia. He left me. I don’t want this to be a reason he would stay with me. He doesn’t deserve that, and quite frankly, neither do I. I know how most relationships that only keep going because of an unforeseen pregnancy end. I don’t want that.”

   “Do you really think that Derek would do something he didn’t want to?”

   “If he felt guilty or responsible for all of this, then yes. I do.”

   “You may have a point there… but he still deserves to know that there will be a little person running around with half of his genetic make-up. If you keep it that is.” She gave him a pointed look, as if she was waiting for the answer to a question she never asked.

   “I’m keeping it. Abortion or adoption is fine for some people but I have a steady job and enough money to support me and a little me. I couldn’t, in good conscious, get rid of it while I’m perfectly capable of taking care of it. And I’ve always wanted kids, maybe not this soon but beggars can’t be choosers and all that.” He shrugged.

   “Are you sure that that’s what you want? Having a baby changes everything.”

   “Yes, I’m sure Lydia. I… this might sound weird but… I love this baby. I know that I’ve only known about its existence for about an hour, but I love it. There’s… there’s no way to explain it. All I know is that it’s my baby and I love it.”

   “Okay sweetie, then that what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna keep the baby. If that’s what you want, then that’s what’s happening.”

   “Thank you. For being with me.” His words were muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in the crook of Lydia’s neck as they sat on the bathroom floor together.

   “Of course, Sweetie. I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” She rubbed his back as he slowly let his eyes close and the black consume him. “Just go to sleep. Everything else can wait till later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a one-shot series, I have no clue when the next part will come but hopefully soon. I think it will be Stiles telling Derek and his reaction but don't hold me to that cause I'm not really sure yet.


End file.
